Armario
by Mr.Fluff-Esponjoso
Summary: No soy bueno para esto, así que solo pido que pasen a dar una lectura rápida.


**Hola, esta es mi tercera historia. La cual participa en el foro de Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú? en el reto trimestral. En el reto del Baúl de los recuerdos. Los personajes no son mios y yo solo los tome prestados para poder realizar esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, perdonen faltas de ortografía y palabras que dejara incompletas. Les dejo leer esta pequeña historia.**

* * *

 **Armario.**

Todo comenzó con normalidad, esa mañana mi hermano fue a visitarme, mencionando que mi casa necesitaba una limpieza, algo que no comprendía ya que mi casa siempre estaba impecable pero finalmente explico que la limpieza se trataba de tirar aquellas cosas viejas que ya no me sirvieran, me negué al principio pero cuando menciono que podía ganar un poco un dinero vendiendo las cosas viejas, inmediatamente accedí.

En el sótano había cosas viejas, demasiado viejas pero las que pude vender a un museo y otras a los vecinos obtuve una buena ganancia. Hubo algunas cosas que eran valiosas por ser joyas por consecuente me las quede. Así comencé a realizar la limpieza de cada habitación una por una. Mi hermana ayudo por supuesto aunque debía de vigilarla a cada rato porque se distraía fácilmente.

El día avanzo rápidamente, finalmente solo quedaba mi habitación, donde tenía un viejo armario en donde se encontraban viejas cosas que no recordaba que poseía.

Uno a uno fui abriendo los cajones, sacando cajas, revisando su contenido, tirando lo que no servía, separando lo que se vendería y finalmente guardando lo valioso para mí. Fue hasta el fondo del lugar, que encontré una vieja caja maltratada, polvorienta y olvidada, siendo sincero no recordaba que se encontraba adentro, sin embargo al abrirla los recuerdos se hicieron presentes como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Eran recuerdos tan nítidos que sentía que podía tocarlos y sentirlos, tan reales… Que desee que realmente así fueran.

¿Cómo puede ser que un pequeño broche te traiga tantos recuerdos tan tristes? Me preguntaba mirando el objeto viejo pero conservado en buen estado.

Ocurrió hace mucho pero el recuerdo seguía latente en mí, yo siempre me cuide de esta clase destino, siempre presente en mi memoria para no sufrirlo pero acabe padeciéndolo.

¿Por qué solo nosotros sufrimos esta cruel realidad? ¿Por qué no podemos amar libremente? ¿Por qué son ellos quienes se llevan la peor parte? ¿Por qué…? ¿No pude salvarle?

Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas al recordar el hecho del pasado, podía volver a sentir el frió en mis manos y rostro.

 _4 de Agosto de 1944._

Sentí en mí ser algo que me sobresalto por completo, más al ser por la madrugada. Algo me impulso a salir de mi cama, cambiarme y salir corriendo a la dirección que conocía muy bien, era temprano por lo que el frió era palpable, aun así corría con todas mis fuerzas aunque el aire quemara mis pulmones por entrar de manera rápida y helada.

A lo lejos la vislumbre, ese gran edificio y frente a él, un vehículo que conocía bien, saliendo por la puerta estaba Ludwig y mi mente comenzó a sentir pánico, miedo y ansiedad.

-Buenos días Lars – Saludo el alemán de forma calmada mientras en el edificio se escuchan ruidos, algunos golpes y gritos de pelea – Tenemos suerte de casualidad descubrimos el escondite de unas ratas – Explico con calma el hombre.

-… Ya veo – Respondió el mencionado algo agitado y preocupado por lo que ocurría dentro.

-¡Suéltenme! – Gritaba unas mujeres y hombre siendo arrastrados al vehículo.

Vi como uno a uno subían todos los hombres, mujeres y niños judíos que se habían escondido en ese edificio, sin embargo mi atención se posó en la pequeña niña que apenas si había cumplido 15 años hace 3 meses atrás, ella me miro sonrió y camino con calma al auto.

Quería moverme y detener a toda esa gente, quería hacerlo realmente quería hacerlo. Pero la mirada de hielo del hombre frente a mí, el cual representaba a Alemania me observaba con estoicismo y yo, el represente de los Países Bajos no podía hacer una tontería porque mi gente sufriría gravemente.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto Alemania de manera calmada.

-Nada – Cerré mis ojos al tiempo que mi espalda recibía un escalofrió al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

-Bien, nos retiramos, tenemos que llevar a estos animales a los campos de concentración – El germánico se colocó su gorra de oficial y con la espalda recta subió al auto y arranco pasando al lado de Lars.

-Se suponía que esto no iba a ser así – Se giró para ver la parte trasera del vehículo y comenzó seguirle de forma inconsciente – "Se suponía que ese escondite les serviría hasta el final de la guerra, que te vería crecer, enamorarte, casarte, tener hijos, envejecer y morir como una anciana" – Pensaba mientras seguía el vehículo con dificultad – "Se suponía que yo te protegería, se suponía que juntos viviríamos juntos muchas experiencias, se suponía que haríamos muchas cosas juntos cuando fueras libre de ese sucio lugar" – El rubio cayó al suelo cuando se distrajo al ver una mano pequeña tirar un pequeño objeto por una hendidura de la puerta de atrás.

-¡Se suponía que esto no iba a pasar! – Grito Lars adolorido llorando en el pavimento mientras observaba desaparecer el auto militar - ¡ANA! – Volvió a gritar a con dolor – Solo es una niña, maldición – Golpeo el suelo impotente y enojado, no podía hacer nada.

 _Febrero 2017._

-Ana… Yo supuse que tú serias la excepción pero me equivoque – Lars lloraba amargamente – Aunque ya suponía que tarde o temprano pasaría… Yo continúe con mis tontos sentimientos pero debí sospechar que nada bueno pasa, cuando un país se enamora de una humana – Confeso tapando su rostro con su mano izquierda.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo arrodillado en el piso, solo que cuando su hermana fue a verlo no lo dejo y lloro a su lado al reconocer el pequeño objeto.

Países Bajos o también conocido como Holanda, lloro por más de dos horas por el recuerdo de su vieja amiga, la niña carismática que marco su corazón con amor, esa niña de quien solo quedo un diario, un broche y recuerdos tanto felices como dolorosos en Lars.

Fue un breve tiempo pero él realmente quiso mucho a la pequeña que llego a su vida, a la pequeña Annelies Marie Frank.


End file.
